


Happy Birthday Yuni 2019

by sparklbunny



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, hapy birthday yuni, rintaro is a big brother, the ending is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Rintaro plans a birthday party for Yuni





	Happy Birthday Yuni 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it so the ending is bad....

The dorm was pitch black with only the light of the hall to illuminate the room. It was an uncomfortable blackness, the air was thick with anticipation. Rintaro bounced on the balls of his feet as he sat crouched behind Yuni's bed. In the dim light he could see white papers poking out from the bottom of the bed, barely visible if not for their slight contrast against the darkness. They were unreadable but most likely music sheets that had fallen out of Yuni's bag. The smile on his face changed from excitement to a softer smile as he thought about the younger boy. Carefully he picked up the paper and tucked it under his own pillow. The sound of shifting filled the silent room followed by the sound of footsteps. Rintaro's breath caught in his throat and he stared at the door anticipation welled in his chest again. Light flooded the room and it hurt his eyes but as soon as he saw it he jumped up from behind Yuni's bed. 

“Surprise!” 

Shigure stood there holding a cake in one hand and a large stack of boxes in the other, while a surprised Shinya sat on the floor looking absolutely bewildered. Shigure’s face held an annoyed expression and Rintaro could practically see the cartoonish vein laying over his hair. From various hiding spots the other members of black dorm looked a bit flustered. Jin wasn't one to show it but the way he brushed at his pants spoke volumes to how awkward he probably felt. Chizuru was more visibly annoyed similar to Shigure but there was an edge to him, dangerous, terrifying. Kasuka’s cheeks were red and he was busy fiddling with his hands instead of looking at anyone. Minato was the only one not particularly embarrassed, a dumb grin on his face and a small chuckle escaping from his mouth.

“Haha you're not Yuni!” Minato stated the obvious at an already peeved Shigure. A soft sigh escaped the gray haired boy's lips and he gently set the pile of presents down on a table that Kasuka was standing behind. With Minato's words the tension in the air dissipated and they went back to readying the dorm for the surprise. Rintaro changed his hiding position while the others put up some streamers that Shigure brought. As Rintarou slipped behind a curtain he could see the room was beautifully decorated. Yellow streamers all leading to the overhead light while other blue streamers dangled from the wall.The colors matched his cake beautifully, Yuni would appreciate it. The light flicked off and everyone moved to their spots, anticipation once again welling in the room. 

Footsteps again approached from the hall outside, light and delicate with only a heel click to really make a sound. The click made it clear to Rintaro that it was Yuni, his shoes were half a size too large and slipped off his heels. A smile engraved itself into his cheeks and he readied himself, his breath held. The door knob turned with a click. 

“SURPRISE!” The group shouted louder than last, Rintaro's voice clear above all else. He bolted toward Yuni embracing him tightly and swinging his small dumbfounded body around. 

“Happy birthday Yuni!” Rintaro said a bit too loudly for how close he was to Yuni. THe blonde boy pushed against his chest.  
“Stop!” A giggle escaped his lips and his tears caught the light of the room. A smile plastered across his face and when he wasn’t let go he hug Rintaro back. “Thank you…”

The party was spent opening presents, laughing, eating cake. Yuni clung to his brother the whole time and it was clear he was enjoying himself. Finally they had cleaned up the room and Rintaro and Yuni were getting into bed. Yuni pulled his comforter close to him a soft smile on his face. 

“Thank you Rintaro… I love you.” With that Yuni turned his back to Rintaro and closed his eyes tight pretending to be asleep. 

“I love you too Yuni… Goodnight.” Rintaro placed a soft kiss to Yuni’s temple before slipping back into his bed.


End file.
